team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brick Yakuza
Information Full Name: Brick Tyrogue Yakuza Name: Brick Nickname: Killjoy Von Serious (Kuro) Age: 26 Gender: Male Species: Tyrogue Height: 2ft 7in Skin Color: Pale Pink Eye Color: Unknown Hair Color: N/A Allignment: Good Attire: Purple Jump Suit, Brown Belt, Black Gloves, Black Boots, Yellow Ascott, Black Bandana over eyes Personality: Calm, Friendly, Serious when needed, Mentor, Loyal, Respectful, Studious Type: Fighting Weapons: Bow Staff Abilities: Auroa Control, Agility, Extreme Endurance, Focus Blast, Focus Punch, Gyro Ball, Ancient Power, Hidden Power, Meditation, Auroa Sphere, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Hi Jump Kick, Zen Headbutt Affilates: Zipher (Former) Mediknights (Former) Pokevengers (Current) Friends: Rola, PSY, Kuro, Latina, Murdok, Mulia Neutral: Fieryo, Bruce, Caizer Rivals: Pulota, Mew Z, Demos, Zeta Love Interest: N/A Likes: Reading, Training, Meditation, Friends, Peace, Books, Water, Grass, Wind, Happiness, Childern, Rice Dislikes: Zipher, Bullies, Darkness, Pulota, Syndicates, Assassins, Kuro (At times), Loud Noises Background Brick is a Tyrogue who was genetically made by Demos, an evil pokemon who commands an orginazation called Zipher. Zipher is a syndicate that plans to corrupt all pokemon and turn them evil by harnessing the power of the legendary pokemon Giratina. When Brick was created he was trained by Demos's top soldier a pokemon named Zeta. Zeta trained Brick in the art of shadow energy and taught him how to harness the dark energy inside of him and use it as an attack. The Shadow energy made brick feel strong and would make him go into a beserk mode and go crazy on whatever he saw. While working with Zipher, Brick felt strange he could feel the shadow energy taking him over. Realizing the harm and destruction he could cause he ran away into the mountains to hide himself from all pokemon kind. Brick defended himself and lived off the land eating berries and wild fruits. Up in the mountains Brick became very sick from the wild foods he ate and soon became poisoned, one night when he blacked out he woke up the next morning to find himself being raised by monk meditites and medichams. The monks healed him and tried to calm him when brick got angry and tried to fight back. The monks however were more powerful than brick was, they could sense the strength and shadow energy in him. They decided it was their job to purify him and cleans his soul. A meditite named Murdok and a medicham named Mulia, took Brick under their wings and trained him. Brick went through years of training and meditation to purify himself, they also taught brick many new moves and techniques. They even trained Brick to harness the power of auroa, Brick could feel the dark auroa inside of himself and knew he had to train harder. Brick put on a blindfold over his eyes so he could see the world and pokemon with his heart and mind not his eyes, which have lied to him. After seventeen years of training Brick finally saw his auroa had purified and all the shadow energy had disappeared. Brick soon left his sensi's but thanked them greatly, Brick set out to start a team to stand up to Zipher. Because, he knew Zipher would make more pokemon like him with limitless shadow energy and destructive natures. Brick has picked up a hobby of meditating by himself and resting near lakes, oceans, and hills. Brick recruited a small Elgyem with great powers named Psy, a strong and adventureous Riolu named Ralo, and a trouble making sableye named Kuro. Together him and his team make up the pokevengers, On their adventures they came across a garden guarded by a latias named Latina. Latina could sense the good in them and allowed them to set up base in her garden. Brick can always been found in the garden either meditating, training, or reading a book that no one knows what it's about since the whole book is written in japanese. Brick is a highly respected pokemon and many look up to him for all his struggles, but Brick always needs to get stronger to face Demos and to control the ever raging shadow energy inside of him. Gallery Brick.png Category:Pokemon Category:Male Category:Good